leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Symphonic Medley
---- Pokémon Symphonic Medley (Japanese: ポケモン シンフォニック メドレー lit. Pokémon Shinfonikku Medorē) is the third opening theme of the . It debuted in AG105 on December 2, 2004 and was replaced by in AG135. It is a medley of six of the previous theme songs - Advance Adventure, Challenger!!, Ready Go!, Polka O Dolka, Because the Sky is There, and Aim to Be a Pokémon Master, in order of appearance. A 5:24 version entitled Pokémon Symphonic Orchestra was included as a bonus track on the Battle Frontier single (ZMCP-2302), however, it was composed of Advance Adventure, Challenger!!, Smile, Because the Sky is There and Polka O Dolka. It was not as well received by fans of the 1:30 Pokémon Symphonic Medley. A "sequel" entitled Pokémon Symphonic Medley 2 was included on the single, composed of The Greatest - Everyday!, Message of the Wind, Together, Get Fired Up, Spiky-eared Pichu!, Surely Tomorrow, and High Touch!. Opening animation OP Text ! Japanese ! English |- | この星の不思議な生き物 ポケットモンスター・・・ ちぢめてポケモン！ 今、少年サトシとポケモンたちの 出会いと冒険と戦いの物語が はじまる！ | The mysterious creatures of this planet Pocket Monsters... "Pokémon" for short! Now, the story of a boy, , and Pokémon Their meetings, adventures, and battles Are about to begin! |} |} Synopsis and stand on a cliff overlooking a mountainous region. The series logo comes together in different colors to form one. , , and burst out of the ground in a dark stadium. Ash orders his Pokémon, , , , , and Pikachu, to attack. Pikachu uses on Registeel, Swellow hits Regice, and Regirock shoots a beam near Ash. However, he appears confident. twirls through the air, throwing a Poké Ball. comes out and uses . , , and soar through the fire. A large group of Pokémon stand on a vast hillside. flies past. Dozens of Pokémon swim through the sea, and flies past. Even more Pokémon run across a grassy hill while others fly through the air. 's silhouette is seen in the entrance to a dark alleyway. He jumps into the air, out of sight. digs a horizontal hole underground. However, a group of , , and chase them the opposite way. runs with a bouquet of roses through various silhouettes of young women. He tries to give the bouquet to one of them, but it turns into , who eats the flowers; May and Max sigh. Ash sits alone in a playground. It is raining. He has a disappointed look on his face. Suddenly, he looks up, and Pikachu smiles at him. Then May, Max, and Brock also smile. Pikachu jumps into Ash's arms and May wipes away a tear. and attack each other while and fly past. Meanwhile, , , and run up a series of pillars while and fly past. shoots a beam while flying through smoke caused by Groudon and Kyogre's battle. , , and fly up the side of some ruins; Ash and Pikachu are standing at the top. They turn to watch the birds fly away. , in its Normal form, shoots past, turning into its Speed form. It and the birds fly through the night sky, and joins them. A still shot of Ash, May, Brock, Max, and Pikachu is shown. Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Normal and Speed Formes) Lyrics ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Full of courage, full of energy So interesting, so triumphant Dreams will someday become reality Though someone sang that... Like a bud that will someday bloom My dream will come true |} |} Trivia * Even though the silhouette in the alleyway is most likely , Pokémon.com erroneously stated that the shadowy Pokémon figure was the Red Lightning from Curbing the Crimson Tide, which had not aired yet at that time. * This is the only Japanese opening that does not feature onscreen lyrics in any instance. The song is mostly instrumental, and the lyrics only include a verse from both Advance Adventure and Aim to Be a Pokémon Master. * Pokémon Symphonic Medley 2 was used both in the end of the Sinnoh Grand Festival depicted in A Grand Fight for Winning!, and the beginning of the Lily of the Valley Conference depicted in An Old Family Blend!. External links Category:Japanese opening themes es:OPJ08 it:Pokémon Symphonic Medley ja:ポケモンシンフォニックメドレー zh:寶可夢交響組曲